


Cherries and Pitch

by LaughingStones



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Gamzee has a lot of trauma, Healthy Blackrom, Humanstuck, Nipple Play, Saviors of the World, Splickedy's amazing still unpublished AU, Terezi hates him so tenderly she's very careful not to break him, Thanks for letting me in your sandbox Splickedy!, gamrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee should know better than to tease his kismesis.  She always metes out justice in the end.</p><p>Saviors of the World is Splickedylit's marvelous superpowers AU, of which you can read snippets on her tumblr.  Terezi and Gamzee have such an amazing, caring, snarling and back-biting kismesissitude, well-balanced and healthy.  I love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries and Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpoonerizeSwiftness (SplickedyHat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplickedyHat/gifts).



He's shaking, you can feel it under your hand as it rests on his thigh.  The scent of cherries in cream drifts up from the reddened places where he's struggled against the ropes, and his breathless cursing is barely intelligible. You're investigating the tender skin of his inner thighs, since they're so nice and accessible with him bound like this.  They are already flushed from your exploration, and the desperate way he pulls against the ropes when you get higher, closer to where he wants you, continues to be delightful.

When you catch a whiff of hope in his expression, you move away again and smirk as he groans and swears at you.

"Motherfuck!  Can't you just - "

"No I cannot!  Or more to the point, will not.  As your teasing has been egregious, Mr. Grape Jelly, it is only just that you should experience exactly as much frustration as you have caused."

"Fuuuuck..."

"Not for some time, I assure you!"

He continues to swear and complain until you shift up his body and place a thoughtful fingertip on his nipple.  His muscles tense and twitch and he falls silent.  When you roll it between your finger and thumb, he moans, sounding almost pained.  You know how sensitive these are, how quickly he loses his mind when you play with them.  Smiling, you lean down to lick the one you're not already fingering like dubious merchandise.  His back arches and he makes a glorious husky wanting noise.

Naturally, that's when you nip.  He erupts into howled curses, writhing madly in his bonds, but it's not as though you don't know what you're doing in the business of ropes and knots:  he's not getting loose that way. Inhaling, you check for any undesirable reactions, but the scent of alarm mixed into the frustration is mild, not spiked high with unreasoning fear. Your judgement of what he can take is fairly refined by now.

After a moment he settles down again, smelling even more fiercely of cherries in his anger and arousal.  You suck gently on the offended party, soothing the abused flesh until the sound of harsh breathing mingles with soft helpless noises from between his flushed, bitten lips.  It's adorable when he tries to be quiet this late in the game, he is so very bad at it.

When you move on to the other one, he loses control of his voice again, crying out as you tongue the hard nub back and forth.  You stretch the diversion out this time, easing him into complacency with gentle licks and sucks as his voice gets louder and more desperate.  Then you nibble again.  He tries to buck you off, swearing at the top of his lungs.

"Fuckin _Christ_ , girl, get your motherfuckin _teeth offa_ me - "

"Or what, Mr. Makara?  What sort of incentive will you offer me?"

He hisses out a breath through clenched teeth and glares at you, perfectly aware that nothing he's willing to offer can entice you as much as what you already have right here.

You smile and lick across his chest, thorough and wet.  "Yes, so I suspected.  Settle down, we're going to be here for a while."

He groans his twitchy frustration and goes silent, sulking.  It lasts for approximately two seconds, until you put your tongue on him again.


End file.
